


ABO春风不言10

by baiyiji007



Category: he - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baiyiji007/pseuds/baiyiji007
Relationships: 顾礼/温修言
Kudos: 3





	ABO春风不言10

“周管家，您去休息吧，我在这等会儿顾先生。“顾礼和何淮走后，温修言并没有胃口吃东西，他安静的坐在客厅的沙发上，现在已经9点半了，佣人们都去休息了，只有周管家还在陪着他。  
“温先生，您也早点休息吧。”  
温修言点点头，“我再等一会，您快去休息吧，不用陪我。”  
周管家摇了摇头，又轻轻叹了口气走出了客厅。  
温修言静静等坐在沙发上，他微微低着头，额前的碎发遮住了眼睛，客厅的灯光还悠悠的亮着。  
从9:30、到10:30、11:30、12:30，时间一分一秒的流逝。从开始的一丝丝期望到后来的失落再到此时此刻的悲怆。  
何必这样自欺欺人呢，温修言知道，顾礼今晚不会回来，从看到他们离去背影的时候他就知道，顾礼不会回来，他忽然想起，之前顾礼和他说过，不要对他抱有期待，自己又在这等什么呢。  
温修言缓缓站了起来，到酒窖里随便拿了瓶酒，他想喝点酒，他必须做点什么来缓解下这两天的心酸、痛苦和无能为力。  
温修言酒量很差，自斟自饮了两杯眼神便开始迷离起来。

顾礼进来的时候，就看到一个正在努力把酒瓶口对准酒杯，已经喝的醉醺醺的小omega。  
顾礼倒觉得挺稀奇，他还是第一次看到温修言喝醉。  
他走了过去，把酒杯没收，“不是不舒服吗？怎么还喝酒了？”  
温修言以为自己在做梦，他居然梦到了顾礼，还皱着眉凶他。  
小moega一把环上顾礼的脖子，哼哼唧唧的说道：“顾先生，您怎么又生气了。”他摸了摸顾礼眉间那道沟壑，又说：“不要生气好不好啊。”  
顾礼被酒气扑了个满怀，倒也不讨厌，他把温修言抱在怀里坐了下来，“怎么喝得这么醉。”  
温修言蹭着顾礼的脖子，“没有喝醉。”  
顾礼伸出一只手指在他面前，“这是几。”  
温修言眯着眼睛，凑近看了看，然后反问道：“这是几呀？”  
顾礼气笑了，“还说没喝醉。”  
温修言握上顾礼的手，把那根手指缓缓送到自己的口中，像舔棒棒糖一样，一下下的舔着。  
顾礼看他这样，心里欲火微燃。  
过了好一会温修言才放开那根手指，终是确定了，这并不是棒棒糖。  
他又楼上顾礼的脖子，面对面看着顾礼，一双黑眸真挚又炽热，长长的睫毛微微翕动，“顾先生，你怎么这么好看啊。”  
顾礼想这小omega喝完酒后怎么这么可爱呢。  
“顾先生，我要在沙发上做。”他喝了酒，脑子也慢半拍，想了想又说：“我要在这个房子里的每一处做。”  
说着温修言便贴上顾礼的唇，轻轻舔咬着，然后又觉得不够，主动把舌头伸了到了顾礼的口腔里。

顾礼当下便决定，以后多让小omega喝点酒。  
温修言想自己解开衣服，因为喝了酒的原因，试了好几次都解不开扣子，他有些着急，眼睛里挂着一层水雾，可怜兮兮的对顾礼说道：“顾先生，您帮帮我好不好，我......我解不开了呀。”  
顾礼心中作痒，大手一挥直扯开了温修言的衣服。  
温修言裸着身子跪在顾礼腿间，又伸手解开了顾礼的皮带，顾礼的性器早就滚烫炙热，刚解除裤子的束缚便弹到温修言的脸上，温修言伸出湿润的小舌，在龟头的小孔处舔舐着，又从根部细致的舔到顶端，认真又色情。  
温修言跪趴着，一边舔舐着顾礼的性器，一边把手伸向自己的后穴，中指不停抽插着，发出噗噗的水渍声。  
这画面太过淫靡，他的小omega原来喝醉之后这么的......淫荡！顾礼不动声色的掏出了口袋里的手机，打开录制功能。  
屏幕里温修言努力吞吐着性器，虽然做过很多次了，温修言还是无法适应顾礼的尺寸，每次口交的时候，龟头低在喉口的感觉都会让他感到不适，他卖力吮吸着顾礼的性器，又微微撅起软嫩的臀部，让手指能更深入的插入。  
温修言含着顾礼一半的性器，微微抬眸，迷惘的看着顾礼手中的相机。  
“自己插的爽吗？宝贝儿。”顾礼性器早已硬如铁棒，欲火在身体里燃烧沸腾，声音中透出极力的忍耐。  
温修言缓缓吐出顾礼的性器，后穴涌出一股又一股的体液，手指已经无法满足，他站起身来跨坐在顾礼腿上，膝盖顶着沙发，一手扶着顾礼的肩膀，一手摸向顾礼的性器。  
他一点点的想把肉棒送到自己的体内，龟头刚进到穴口，顾礼却按住温修言的腰，压抑着欲望说道：“去拿套子。”  
温修言扭动着身子，穴口因得不到满足而痉挛着。  
每次都要带避孕套，每次都不标记自己，温修言突然特别委屈，他撅着嘴说道：“我要宝宝，不要套套。”  
顾礼本就强忍着狠狠操干的冲动，被他磨的更是欲火难耐，腰部用力向上一顶，整根性器都没入温修言的体内，甬道瞬间紧紧包裹着渴望已久的性器。  
顾礼两只手把温修言滑嫩的屁瓣向外掰开，更深入的顶弄。  
“顾先生......顾先生......好深......嗯......好舒服。”温修言被操得一耸一耸的，前面的小家也跟着上下晃动，小孔处涌出粘腻的汁液。  
温修言皮肤光滑软嫩，每次做/爱的时候，都微微泛着粉红，他环着顾礼的脖子，嘴巴也不忘向顾礼索吻，没几下便被顾礼操射了。  
他们从客厅做到了卧室，换了一个姿势又一个姿势，最后的结果是温修言哭着晕了过。

温修言昨晚喝了酒又被做晕过去，所以他早上醒来的时候还是有些混沌，他不确定是不是在做梦，坐在床上愣了好一会神儿，脑子才慢慢清晰过来，很多细节他已经记不清，但是可以确定的是顾礼昨天回来了，一想到这让温修言心跳莫名的加快。  
温修言下楼的时候，顾礼正在沙发上看报纸，他抬头看了眼温修言，说道：“又不穿鞋。”  
温修言低头看了看自己的脚，藕白的脚趾微微蜷曲了下，低声说道：“忘记了顾先生。”  
顾礼放下报纸拍了拍身边的位置，温修言乖巧的坐了过去。  
顾礼捏起温修言白嫩的脚轻轻挠着他的脚心，温修言怕痒的瑟缩了下，脸上也飘上两片红晕，“顾先生，痒。”  
顾礼不再逗他，握着他的脚腕，“以后只可以在这个屋子里光着脚，去前院后院都要穿鞋子，记住了吗？”  
温修言点点头，道：“知道了顾先生。”  
“现在怎么这么乖。”顾礼贴近温修言的耳朵，用低沉又性感的声音说道：“我还是喜欢你昨晚的样子。”  
温修言眨着一双无辜的大眼睛，不明所以的看向顾礼。  
顾礼刮了下温修言的鼻子说道：“原来你是喝醉酒就不认账的渣男。”  
温修言有些不好意思的看了眼顾礼，“我酒量不太好顾先生。”  
“没事，我都帮你记着了。”说着顾礼掏出手机，解开屏幕，翻开相册，打开了昨晚录的视频。  
本来温修言还有些好奇的盯着顾礼的手机，刚一打开视频的开头，温修言的双颊就被烧得通红,他慌忙把头埋下去，“顾先生......您......您怎么能这样。”  
顾礼坏笑的挑了挑眉，“哦，哪样？”  
温修言红着脸伸手挡住手机屏幕，紧咬着嘴唇，小声说道：“您别看了。”  
“说的也是，我昨晚都看过了。”顾礼锁上手机，又靠近了些温修言，看着他耳朵尖都红彤彤的，故意在他耳边吹着气说道：“还是看现场版的更好。”  
温修言一把环上顾礼的脖子，把脸埋在顾礼的肩窝，羞得没脸见顾礼，小声嘟囔道：“您别说了。”  
顾礼顺势把他抱坐在自己腿上，同样的位置同样的姿势，“又不让看，又不让说，你现在能耐了。”  
温修言紧了紧环住顾礼的手，额头在顾礼脖颈上摩挲着。  
每每看到这样的小omega，顾礼心里就像柳丝拂过春水，挠得他心痒难耐。  
他抬起小omega的头，轻轻在唇上啄了一口，小omega眨了下他那双黑亮的眼眸。  
顾礼宠溺的笑了笑，“以后做饭的事情交给厨师吧。”  
顾礼和温修言贴的很近，说话的时候彼此互相交换着气息。  
“顾先生，是因为昨天晚上我做的菜不好吃吗？我......我以后......”  
“不是，是怕你辛苦。”顾里打断他说道。  
“顾先生，我很喜欢做菜的......而且能做给您吃我特别开心，您让我继续做菜好不好，我一点也不辛苦。”温修言极力表达着他对做菜的喜爱。  
“这么喜欢？”  
温修言轻轻点了点头，“喜欢的。”  
顾礼捏了捏温修言的细腰，“也不是不行，你答应我一件事，我就考虑考虑。”顾先生无赖模式又开启。  
温修言眨着眼睛问道：“什么呀。”  
顾礼故意放缓了语调说道：“下次我们再录一段视频吧。”  
说完他就看到温修言的脸瞬间像红透了的番茄。

顾先生，你可真......不要脸。


End file.
